


Good Enough

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [24]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4284948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan hasn't said it yet, making Alfred doubt for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Enough

Alfred was peeved.

He and Ivan had been a couple for quite some time now, the two already adapted to each other's way of living. Alfred of course didn't let a moment go by to tell Ivan how much he loved him, showering that big adorable bear of a man with compliments and praise. He was known to get rather affectionate around those he loved, but he expected something in return.

Ivan hadn't said it yet. Those three simple words that held all the meaning in the world, the only thing he wanted to fall from those pale lips.

Did Ivan simply not love him? Was he shy? Was he planning on leaving him? Alfred didn't know, and the insecurity was killing him.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaattieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," he whined, hearing his twin brother sigh on the other end of the line.

"What is it Al?" Matthew asked, him unable to keep the annoyance out of his voice. Alfred knew Matthew was in the middle of packing for his upcoming move, but he simply needed to hear his voice right now.

"Ivan doesn't love meeeeeeeee," he groaned, rolling around weakly on his bed before flailing his arms.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, of course! He hasn't said it yet! That must mean he simply doesn't feel the same for me I do for him!"

"Okay, then let me ask you this. Has he called you nicknames before?"

Alfred stilled, clenching the phone tightly in his hand.

"…Yeah? He has dozens of nicknames for me."

"Does he stay the night, or is it just sex?"

"Of course he stays!" Alfred huffed indignantly, ignoring the heat in his cheeks. "And more often than not we just cuddle, because he says he likes waking up next to me. And sometimes he makes me breakfast, I guess."

"Does he ever buy you gifts?"

"All the time…" Alfred's voice started to sound a little unsteady as realization began to dawn on him.

"Does he call you just to hear your voice? Take you out to places he doesn't really like just because he knows you do? Does he know your shoe size?"

"…"

Alfred covered his mouth with a hand, cheeks now redder than a boiled lobster. His eyes were feverishly flashing through the room, shooting from the bouquet of sunflowers Ivan had bought him a week ago to the photograph of them acting like goofballs on their last date.

"He- he loves me?"

He could imagine Matthew's smile.

"I'm pretty sure he does, Al."

When Ivan came over the next day, Alfred immediately took him into his arms and gave him the tightest hug he'd ever given anyone.

"Fedka? Did you miss me?" Ivan laughed, snuggling into his hair as he sighed blissfully.

Ivan hadn't said it yet. But he didn't have to.

Just knowing the truth was good enough.


End file.
